The Hyuuga Princess
by Nejilover136
Summary: pairings: naruxhina, kakaxsaku, shikaxtema, tenxlee. A virus has broken out at the hospital and it all started with hinata. But the strange thing is it's only contagious to females. but why is sakura displaying odd symtoms not co-herant with the virus?
1. Chapter 1

The Hyuuga Princess

Hinata sat looking out her window as the rain patted softly down the glass. She followed a lonely raindrop with her finger down the side until it disappeared at the bottom of the window. She sighed as her breath fogged up the glass. "Why haven't I told him yet?" she questioned herself softly looking grimly out onto her glorious garden. "Why? Because I have no god damn confidence" she answered herself pressing her head onto the glass in frustration. She had caught a really bad flu and had spent the past few days in her bedroom. It didn't help that it had been raining for those exact days. A tear rolled down her feverish, red face. A small knock was heard as the door slowly crept open. Sakura came into her line of sight with a small box, "hey Hinata" she greeted softly as she made her way over to the sick young heir. Hinata smiled sweetly at her visitor. "I bought you chocolate" she stated holding out the box. Hinata giggled but this earned her a coughing fit in response. "Thank you sakura-Chan!" she gasped out and felt dizzy as she got up to lie down on her bed. Her long hair stuck to her flawless skin as she shivered in a sickly mess. "You're not well Hinata, I should take you to the hospital for a full examination." Sakura stated worriedly. "Oh I'm fine sakura ha ha" she sneezed into her handkerchief and rolled over in her bed. She sat up all of a sudden as her eyes rolled around in her head as she felt a mad hot flush. "Oh Hinata!" she quickly grabbed the nearest bucket before things got real bad.

"Kakashi-sensei" shouted naruto from a far. The misty rain gathered around them in a grey curtain. "What is it naruto" kakashi asked annoyed that he was being deprived of delicate sleep after such an annoying mission with this boy. "I just wanted to know if you knew where sakura might be." He asked almost in a hushed tone. "I don't know naruto, try the hospital" kakashi answered swiftly jerking his arm in the air. "Later" he ended disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Hospital" naruto said quietly trying to remember which way it was. The rain had begun to seep through his clothing as he rushed to the nearest ramen stand for some late morning food.

"Well, you sure haven't got the flu" stated sakura to a very pale Hinata. "But-"started Hinata before being interrupted by sakuras hand. "From what I have concluded it is not contagious, but I think you will get a lot worse before you get better" she said putting down all the bits of paper. "Worse?! You mean this isn't bad enough?!" Hinata squeaked out as she sat up in her bed. "Yep, means you'll have to stay here until you get better" said sakura smiling at Hinata. "But I'll make sure you don't go crazy" sakura smiled and left the room. Hinata sighed and lay back down onto her bed.

The sky kept on weeping out its wet water onto Konaha as if mourning a loss not yet known. Sakura took her eyes away from her microscope as she studied the information she had gathered on the computer. "No nucleus…. But how are they doubling so rapidly??" she stood up and rubbed her temple. "I'll figure this out tomorrow" she looked up at her clock on the wall in front of her. It wasn't there. Come to think of it, where was her stapler and pens. She paused then cringed at the thought. "Naruto" she growled. The blonde appeared just behind her smiling. "You seemed really busy there, I was sort of amazed you didn't sense me" he stated putting everything on her desk. "I see your back" sakura started as she looked at the watch on her wrist. "12pm, your early" she stated in amazement. "hehe, so what were you doin'?" naruto asked looking into the microscope. He looked at her in confusion. "Just dots?" he mumbled. "Cells naruto, they look too much like blood cells only grey" she said opening the door. "Oh, 

why?" asked naruto again. "That's Hinatas blood work, she's really sick" said sakura watching narutos reaction. "She's sick?!" shouted naruto. His shout echoed off the walls as he grabbed sakura. "She's not gonna die is she?!"


	2. naruto's feelings

"Sure, naruto Hinatas is gonna die!" sakura said in a dramatic voice reeking of sarcasm. "What?!" he shouted letting go of sakura. "But she's too nice to leave" he mumbled looking at his fingers as he poked them together. "Naruto, her room is just up there" sakura pointed out to him to see what would happen. He looked up and followed her finger then took off. Hinata felt a small odd breeze come into the room followed by a heavy weight on her body. Her eyes shot open as she almost screamed. Naruto lay on her with his feet still on the ground. He was hugging her stomach. "Are you feeling better Hinata-Chan?"He asked opening his eyes to look at her. "I – I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-fine" she stuttered out helplessly. Naruto lifted his head and looked at her. "Are you sure, I can go get you some ramen and we can eat it together!" before Hinata could answer him he was gone. Sakura walked in as Hinatas face burned from sheer embarrassment, "I told him you were gonna die as a joke and he actually took it seriously." Sakura declared as she walked over to Hinata and put a thermometer in her mouth. "Ssssakurra, am I?" asked a frightened Hinata. "No! If you were gonna die don't you think I would have the Hokage in here?" sakura said pulling out the thermometer and studying it. "Well, your fever has gone down. That means, if your fever has started to go down, you should be well enough to leave in 3 days." Sakura said. She drew some more blood and exited the room.

"3 days?" Hinata repeated as naruto entered the room. "They didn't have ramen so I got us some pancakes and thick shakes" he said as he rolled the wheelie table over to Hinata. They shared the table as naruto began to speak to Hinata as if she was going to die. He was trying to talk her out of dyeing every minute he got. She smiled at him and blushed all the same, if she was dyeing this is how she would want it to be. It's amazing how one boy could talk so much in 1 hour. Hinata hadn't said a word and she liked it when he told her about his life and feelings. He was currently telling her about his fight against orochimaru and kabuto when he was thirteen. "And I was almost dead when Tsunade healed me and took down kabuto!" he shouted waving his hands hysterically.

"Then-"he stopped and looked at Hinata. "You're probably board now" he acknowledged as Hinata shook her head. "No no nnnnnnarauto, I'm really interested pppplease continue" naruto nodded and smiled. "And –"he cut himself off again." Why don't you tell me about a mission you went on!" he smiled happily moving forward on the bed. The twenty year old male waited as Hinata searched frantically for an interesting mission they had been on. "Um" she began but just as she had found something sakura walked in. "she looked at naruto and beckoned him towards her. Hinata felt her heart sink as he walked over to the pick hair kanoichi. Sakura closed the door and looked at naruto. "You do realize I was being sarcastic when I told you Hinata was gonna' die right?" sakura said a little fed up that he was in the hospital all alone with Hinata. (A twinge of jealousy maybe?). "Yeah, I looked at the clip board on the edge of her bed." He answered blushing slightly. "I was sort of surprised but then I remembered how you said it and I sort of didn't want to make Hinata feel . . . "he stopped and smiled at sakura. " I think I like her" he said as he watched sakuras face turn into a relived face.

"Oh naruto that's great" she said in false sweetness. damn it! I really want to feel happy for him but I can't help but feel crushed" inner sakura chimed. Naruto hugged sakura and walked back into the room. Sakura distantly heard naruto saying that Hinata was asleep again. But he didn't come out; sakura peeked through the door as a tear rolled down her face. Naruto was sitting on a chair next to Hinata watching her sleep.

Sakura made her way back to her office and gazed out her window. She sighed heavily and turned back to her work. It was 9pm and naruto had only just gone home to have a rest. Next thing she remembers is falling asleep. She woke up at her desk as a small sun ray danced around the room. She looked up at the head of her desk to see kakashi. A small blush played his face when she looked at him. He was 28 now as she was 20. "Kakashi – sensei!" sakura squeaked. "I was a little late" he said sitting down on a chair lining the wall of her office. "Oh right, your physical. I'm sorry sensei" sakura said clearing her desk and straightening herself in the mirror. "Sakura, please stop calling me 'sensei'" he said walking over to her and fixing her nurses hat she wore. "Th-thanks kakashi" she said walking around him and grabbing his files. "let's begin" she said smiling.


	3. It's life

Kakashi took his shirt off and hung it on the small hook on the wall. "Right, how's your rib damage been?" sakura asked as she begun to take off the bandages that hid many scares and wounds from kakashi's last ANBU mission. "Sore" he said slightly wincing as she pressed on the few ribs that were fractured. She placed her first two fingers together and began to push her chakra into them. She watched the chakra intently as it turned from green to blue. Her soothing touch took kakashi a little off guard as his heart beat slightly faster. Though all the feelings he felt for his former student would never show on his face they would always show in his heart. She started the healing that she couldn't finish last time. "How have you been?" he asked through the awkward silence that had appeared between them. "g-good, I suppose" she said half heartedly. She always seemed to tell kakashi things she would never tell naruto. "You suppose? I hear Hinata isn't well, how is she?" kakashi asked leaning forward to read her eyes as she spoke. Sakura looked up smiling "'great"' she thought angrily. "'another male wanting to talk about Hinata"' she looked away as she remember the look on naruto's face when he told her he liked Hinata.

"Sakura?" kakashi said as she slumped her head and stopped her healing. "What's so special about her?" sakura mumbled as a tear fell to the floor. "Why must she always have boys falling at her feet but only go after the boy I need. . . "She quickly cupped her mouth and began to whimper. "Sakura?" kakashi asked again as he put his arms around her shoulders. "Why does this always happen?!" she cried into his bare chest. The rain was gone but this still didn't help the fact sakura was miserable. Kakashi held her tighter as the warmth of her tears sunk into his soul wanting them to disappear from her eyes. He had always felt sorry for her having no father and having to help her mother run a store just so she could go to the academy. Now, at the young age of twenty the only boy she ever really needed stopped chasing her and opened his eyes to the pale eyed Hinata.

Kakashi looked at her pink head crushed into his chest. "You know sakura, this is half your own fault" he said softly letting go of her. "I know" she nodded. Of course she knew that, she knew all along that naruto deserved Hinata and vis versa. But still she wasn't happy. She knew she deserved all this, always making fun of him, telling him he couldn't do half the things she knew he had done now. But the truth was whenever she said he couldn't do it; it was really her subconscious that knew all along she was the one that could never do it. "I always took naruto for granted even after Sasuke left" she said remembering the boy she had once loved who was still a missing Nin. "But now I realize how stu-"she was interrupted by a finger on her lips. "You were never stupid sakura" kakashi muttered softly. "You have always been kind and that's what makes you special. You are the top medical Nin here and will be for quite some time. You are also very strong, you took down sasori and that's what everyone will always praise you for and you have never been cruel to anyone, especially naruto" he said eyeing her carefully. "You are a wonderful person and if naruto has gone to Hinata, let him but don't blame yourself for his feelings towards her" he concluded wrapping his bandages around himself again and pulling on his shirt. "I'll come by later" he said walking out the door.

There was a small voice in the back of sakuras head emerging. The words kakashi had spoken to her swam around in her head before a smile came to her face. "Right" she said standing up and wiping her eyes and picking up her clipboard. "Its life" she said leaving her office to check in on Hinata.


	4. Only females

Hinata lay on her bed staring at the white ceiling in amazement. Her father had come to talk with her about her future and how she needed a husband before her 21st birthday. He had stated he had a few people in mind and to her utter amazement naruto was one of them. Sakura opened the door to see a very perplexed Hinata. "Are you feeling any better Hinata?" she asked only to find she had been ignored. "Hinata?!" she shouted a bit more and still was ignored. Sakura leaned in to her ear and whispered "Hinata, naruto's waiting for you in a_ private_ room" she said smirking. Hinata jumped out of the bed a blush plastered on her face. "N-N-NO!!" she shouted, then sakura hit the floor laughing her lungs out. "Hahahahahahhahhaha you – you ahahahahahahha" sakura held her stomach as tears fell down her face.

This continued for another two minutes before naruto came through the door with flowers. "N-naruto-kun" stated Hinata feeling faint. "Naruto" sakura said standing up and holding in her giggles. "You can 'pfft' take Hinata home today if you'd like hhahahahaha" sakura said walking past naruto handing him her clip board. Her laughs echoed up the hall way as she made her way into the reception area. "sakura – san, you seem very happy" stated a male who sat at the desk facing sakura. "Oh Sai, Hinata she looked hilarious!!" Sai watched sakura go into another giggling fit as she leaned on the desk. He turned back to his work that awaiting him. He looked over to the file that sakura had given him yesterday on Hinatas illness. He studied the symptoms and his eyes widened in alarming.

"Sakura-san" he mused softly as she looked at him in tears ridden all in her eyes. "I think I know what's wrong with Hinata" he said as sakura looked at him sharply. "Has she gone on a mission recently to the water country?" he asked standing and looking at sakura. "Yeah, but she's better now so I – ""this illness is bioterrorism sakura, this sickness is only contagious to females and….. Well it makes them do really bad things" he said in complete flatness. "Like what?" asked sakura standing up. There was a shout from down the hall, it was naruto. "S-sakura!"The shout came again. Sakura ran down the hall as the door was slammed in her face by Hinata. The door was locked. Sakura fiddled non-stop with it until Sai got there. He rolled out a scroll and sent ink snakes under the door. A loud thump was heard followed by naruto yelling for Sai to stop them. "Sai stop! They'll kill her, Sai!" naruto ran to the door unlocked it and smacked Sai fair in the jaw. The snakes vanished as sakura moved in and found Hinata with blood coming from her mouth and a large gash was seen through her now slashed shirt. Sakura went to go near her but was stopped by Sai. "Don't" he said only to be pushed roughly towards the wall. "She's been here for a few days I'm most likely already sick" she said lifting Hinata onto her bed and began to heal her. Sai watched as sakura took care of the girl that he was meant to have killed before the sickness spread. "it's a multi-personality syndrome" Sai said. "It's only supposed to affect women in the water country and since Hinata was there she would have been deliberately infected as a 'bullet' to weaken Konahas ninja. The majority are females and it can be very devastating if this spreads further." He said looking at naruto. "What?!" he spat as he rubbed the new hikki that had been placed onto his neck. " It would also put a strain on the strong males of the village with females jumping them" Sai smirked as naruto threw the bin at him.

"What do you mean Sai?" asked sakura strapping Hinatas small wrists to the bed. "Well, the illness dose go away after a while, but that's after the females get violently strong, sexually abuse all of the strong men in sight and well I could go on. Naruto looked at sakura and backed away slowly. "Insanely strong?" he thought watch sakura strapping Hinatas ankles. "What happens when they are already insanely strong?" he asked Sai quietly. "Well, leave while you can" Sai answered smiling at him. "What about you?!" naruto squeaked frightened. "Oh, I'm infertile" he stated as if it were a good thing (could be?)


	5. Containment part 1

Sakura smirked at sai's little announcement and slowly turned to look at naruto. He sat there staring at Sai with a distant look on his face. "Well, I must be going now" Sai stated bordly looking at sakura. "My shift has ended, I will go and inform the Hokage about this" he added turning and leaving the room. Sakura sat with naruto and Hinata holding her head. A huge headache had formed and it only got worse as the silence dragged on. Wait a second; she was in a room with naruto. Was he sick? She looked up at naruto who was staring at Hinata thoughtfully. "Naruto –"began sakura only to be interrupted by someone at the door. "Hey, I came to see how she was" said a tall handsome man. "Neji, hey!"Spoke naruto standing up and shaking his hand. Neji looked at sakura and looked at her questionably. She had slumped in her chair as if she had fallen asleep. A small stray hair had placed itself onto her face and tickled her nose gently. "Sakura?" both boys questioned.

"Oh crap!" said naruto quickly. "Neji ahh maybe we should leave them and get us coffee" naruto said pushing Neji hurriedly to the door. He locked the door from the outside and proceeded to tell Neji what was going on. "So, basically they will act like animals and get even stronger?" questioned Neji shocked. "And I only came here to see Hinata and see how lee was." Neji mumbled putting down his drink. "What happened to lee?" asked naruto raising an eyebrow. "Oh ten-ten talked him into going with her to train and ended up falling over a cliff and into a river" Neji chuckled. Naruto laughed slightly at the thought. "How did that happen?" asked naruto remembering how lee could have easily evaded a cliff. "Well, I asked ten-ten and all I got was her giggling pevertedly" Neji said a little disgusted. ". . . HA AAHAHAHAHAHA!" naruto's laughs bounced off the hospital walls and pierced Neji's sensitive ears. "So are they dating yet?" he asked quickly leaning over the table. "Jesus Christ naruto you're worse than ino" came a voice from the lunch room door. Ten-ten smiled at the boys as she walked over and sat down next to Neji.

"How's lee?" asked Neji smirking slightly. Ten-ten glared at Neji as he sipped his tea. (Yes tea, because tea is a manly drink) "He's fine" she stated flatly. She looked up at naruto; "I thought I should tell you this, I saw sakura on my way here and she was acting kind of strange" naruto's eyes looked up alarmed. "Did she touch you?" he asked demandingly. "No I saw her on my way out of lee's room. She was walking to her office" she continued growing suspicious. Naruto stood up quickly and left the room.

Kakashi walked up the hospital hallway with a box of caramel, pink chocolate in the hopes it would cheer sakura up. Every door he walked past he would simply look in because it was generally interesting the things you saw on occasion in the hospital rooms, plus it was a habit and everyone does it. He got to sakuras office and put his hand up to the door to knock. When his knuckle touched the door slightly he found it slid open creepily. He opened it and looked into the room. The fact that it was 6pm meant it was dark and he put his guard up when he noticed how untidy sakuras office seemed to be.

"Sakura?" he questioned slightly through the mask. He walked over to the desk and placed down the chocolates. He reached for the lamp but was stopped by a menacingly strong hand around his wrist. "Don't. Keep the lights off" sakuras voice spoke into his ear sending a shiver down his spine. The door slammed shut and kakashi noticed it was sakuras shadow clone now locking the door. The clone walked up and wrapped its arms around kakashi's waist. He tensed and knew something was wrong. But before he could shout sakura had pulled down his mask down and drew him into a passionate kiss.

Naruto ran up the hall and tapped on sakuras office door furiously but he couldn't get her out. He put his ear intently on the door and could only here scuffling sounds and muffled shouts. "Who was in there?" thought naruto for a second. He was then shoved out of the way by someone and then was shoved a couple more times by unknown people. "Shizune" said a tall woman to another wearing contaminating suit (I don't know what they are called). Tsunade lifted her gloved fist and smashed down the door and ran inside. Shouts and many crashes could be heard before silence. Naruto stood up and walked towards the door and was pulled into the sight of a very fazed kakashi and a knocked out sakura. Naruto walked over to sakura and blushed heavily when he noticed that all she wore were her bra and undies.

"Proceed to collect the hyuuga girl, naruto" Tsunade stated after disposing of the sediment used to knock sakura out. "But Tsunade – sama-"Tsunade glared at naruto before he chose to go and get Hinata instead of arguing.

After naruto left, kakashi sat there just staring at the scene that lay in front of him. He had tried to pry her hands off him and make her explain what was happening but all his efforts were in vain when she had started to undress him. Of any situation that Tsunade could have caught him in; it _had_ to be this one. Tsunade looked down at him and smirked through her suit. "Well, kakashi. You better feel flattered. Your considered high property" she half laughed out as she picked sakura up and walked out of the room. Kakashi sat there wiping his sweat away from his forehead. He looked up to find shizune holding in her giggles with amazing discipline. "It's hot in here huh?" he started shakily.

That did it, shizune bent down in fits of laughter and happy tears as she struggled out of the room leaving a pissed off kakashi. Kakashi stood up and pulled on his clothes, at least he wasn't fully naked.


End file.
